Yesterday
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Meu sexto ano havia sido único, e eu queria apenas voltar nos momentos em que tivéramos o prazer de esbarrarmos nos corredores nas noites de rondas dos monitores. Nas nossas noites.
1. Prólogo

Yesterday

Música dos Beatles.

Draco B.M./Hermione J.G.

Inspirado na música Yesterday.

* * *

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long_

_For yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

* * *

Prólogo:

Olhei para os lados esperando ver algo mais do que minha própria sombra, mas não consegui. As imagens dela começaram a se misturar na minha mente, virando sonhos, pesadelos e desejos.

Eu estava sozinho naquela mansão e não havia um dia em que eu me perguntava o por que. Eu sabia que nunca mais poderia tê-la, como tivera o prazer de tê-la em Hogwarts. Ela estava distante e quem poderia imaginar aonde? Eu soubera que havia ido visitar os pais, depois tivera milhões de encontros onde várias pessoas deveriam pedir seu autógrafo junto do panaca do Potter e do pobretão Weasley. A única coisa que as pessoas poderiam querer, ou até pedir de mim, era minha morte.

E eu não me importava com aquilo, pois parte de mim já morrera. Eu sabia que seria impossível nos encontrarmos, mas eu ansiava pelo dia em que ela simplesmente passasse por mim na rua, mesmo que fosse para lançar-me um olhar enviesado ou fazer uma expressão de sofrimento.

Meu sexto ano havia sido único, e eu queria apenas voltar nos momentos em que tivéramos o prazer de esbarrarmos nos corredores nas noites de rondas dos monitores.

Nas nossas noites.

* * *

**n/autora: **minha nova criação. '-' A Fic passará várias noites deles em Hogwarts, mas eu estou falando, não terá apenas cenas de beijos etc. Às vezes apenas uma conversa basta. Era para ser uma short, acabou virando uma long. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem. Espero que vocês comentem, viu?  
Comentários emagrecem. hahahaha  
Beijos,  
Ciça ;***


	2. Prove

Capítulo 1. **Ou **Prove.

* * *

Yesterday

All my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Sexto ano.

Ronda dos monitores.

Eu andava silenciosamente pelos corredores perto das Masmorras quando vi um vulto surgindo de dentro de uma sala de aula. Encostei-me à parede esperando que a pessoa passasse sem me ver, até porque eu não estava com saco para conversar com ninguém – principalmente de brigar com alguém da Lufa-Lufa ou da Grifinória.

A pessoa andou a passos rápidos pelo corredor, a varinha mais a frente. Estreitei os olhos para tentar visualizar quem é que fosse, mas infelizmente a pessoa foi mais rápido e apontou a varinha para o meu rosto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou-me Hermione Granger. Ela viu quem era e depois abaixou a varinha. – Argh... tinha que ser você.

- Não, papai Noel – falei revirando os olhos. – Esperava quem, Granger? Merlin? Morgana?

- Apenas alguém que não me desse náuseas – disse com desgosto. Soltei uma risada gélida e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Então não deveria andar tão perto das Masmorras – falei sorrindo de lado. Ela bufou, entediada.

- Estava fazendo minha ronda – disse.

- Eu não perguntei o que estava fazendo – falei enquanto me afastava. Ela murmurou alguns palavrões e por incrível que pareça me seguiu. O que ela pensa que está fazendo? – Granger, eu não pedi para você ser minha cadelinha.

- Vai à merda, Malfoy. Só estou te avisando que você perderá vinte pontos para a Sonserina – aquilo me fez virar na direção dela.

- E posso saber o por quê? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu também sou monitor.

- Mas está fora da cama e eu sei que hoje não é seu dia de ronda, então perderá pontos para a Sonserina.

- Foda-se Granger, isso realmente não me é importante – respondi e voltei a andar. Ela ficou parada por um tempo e depois voltou a me seguir. – O que você quer que eu fale para você ir embora, Granger?

- O que aconteceu com a sua mão? – Perguntou-me assustando-me. Ergui a mão no alto e vi que continuava a sangrar. Merda, pensei que já tivesse dado um jeito naquilo.

- Não é da sua conta, Granger. Realmente, você não quer saber o que aconteceu. – Avisei enquanto andava mais rápido, porém ela conseguiu me alcançar. – Porra, Granger, eu já te mandei ir embora.

- Quero ver se você irá para a cama – disse simplesmente dando de ombros. A encarei sem acreditar.

- Sangue- ruim, você não é minha mãe – falei com nojo. Ela crispou os lábios.

- Se você não for para a cama terei o prazer de te tirar mais pontos, e essa chance eu não quero perder. – Falou em um tom vitorioso.

- Ótimo Granger, você não me dá escolhas. – Falei bufando. Ela olhou-me sem entender.

- Como assim? – Perguntou, mas eu fui mais rápido. Abri a porta de uma sala e joguei-a lá dentro.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ES... – Antes que conseguisse terminar eu fechei a porta e tranquei-a. Saí correndo dali esperando que o meu plano funcionasse, se não eu teria que simplesmente me livrar da Granger.

Cheguei em frente a tapeçaria e fechei os olhos. Já estava prestes a pensar em algo quando ouvi alguém ao meu lado batendo com o pé insistentemente. Suspirei com força e abri os olhos. A Granger estava parada, me encarando, com os olhos pegando fogo e os braços cruzados. O pé batia no chão, como se estivesse querendo chamar atenção.

- Puta merda, pensei que tivesse conseguido me livrar de você... – reclamei. Será que a Granger não me deixaria em paz?

- Rude, imbecil, idiota, sonserino, covarde – exclamou apontando para mim. Revirei os olhos e dei um bocejo.

- Geralmente. – Falei cansado. Apenas fechei os olhos e voltei a imaginar o que eu queria.

- Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina. – Exclamou ela com um riso de diversão. Quando a porta apareceu, eu apenas bati palmas.

- Parabéns, Granger. Conseguiu. Agora se me dá licença...

- Você não me entendeu? Posso te deixar em detenção. – Falou irritada.

- Mas você já me tirou pontos, pronto. Acabou. Está satisfeita? Deixe-me voltar para o que quero fazer.

- O que você pretende fazer aí dentro? – Perguntou curiosa enquanto eu abria a porta.

- Coisas que sonserinos fazem – falei em tom misterioso e adentrei na sala. Já ia fechar a porta quando a Granger abriu-a com força. – Granger, você está me tirando do sério.

- Então... era isso? – Perguntou olhando para os lados com certa nostalgia.

- Esperava o que? Calabouços, correntes, caixões? – Perguntei soltando uma risada.

Eu apenas havia imaginado um lugar que eu pudesse descansar – talvez esquecer por algumas horas tudo aquilo que estava subindo-me a cabeça e irritando-me. Eu só queria voltar a ser um sonserino comum e me preocupar com os deveres e quais garotas eram gostosas.

- Não. Eu apenas esperava algo menos fútil – disse a Granger passando por mim e examinando o ambiente. Fechei a porta e me encaminhei para o outro lado do quarto onde tinha uma bancada cheia de bebidas diferentes.

- Se não gostou vá embora – pedi. – E eu imploro por isso, encarecidamente.

A Granger fez uma careta enquanto me via misturar as bebidas em um copo.

- Você vai acabar bêbado. – Disse com desgosto. Dei meu melhor sorriso sonserino.

- Ótimo, então me divertirei mais ainda – eu falei soltando uma risada. Ela bufou.

- Você é patético – falou com repulsa.

- Obrigado, Granger. Digo o mesmo. – Dei um gole na minha bebida e saboreei o gosto amargo descer pela minha garganta. – Quer?

- O que? – Perguntou-me assustada. – O que?

- Granger, não precisa ficar repetindo. – Falei rindo. – Estou oferecendo bebida.

- Ah sim... – ela pensou por um tempo e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Nunca bebi.

- PORRA! – Soltei sem querer. Ela me encarou, indignada. – Fala sério, sangue-ruim, eu sabia que você era certinha, mas não há esse ponto. Você nunca **viveu**. – Provoquei. Aquilo a fez me olhar com ódio.

- Coloca logo isso no copo – mandou autoritária.

- Você ama dar uma ordem, não é? – Perguntei enquanto pegava outro copo e fazia uma mistura. Ela apenas ficou me observando. – Aqui está.

- Acho bom – respondeu-me. Apenas dei uma risada enquanto ela levava o copo aos lábios. No mesmo minuto ela engasgou-se e cuspiu praticamente tudo. Comecei a rir com gosto, era extremamente engraçado ver a Granger sem conhecer algo.

- Que merda é essa? – Perguntou furiosa enquanto encarava o copo.

- Se chama álcool – falei ainda rindo. Ela mirou o copo por mais alguns minutos. – Fala sério, Granger, não precisa beber se você não agüenta.

- É claro que eu agüento – falou bebendo mais um gole. Dessa vez ela não cuspiu, mas fez uma careta enquanto engolia o conteúdo.

Eu apenas ri e me sentei em uma poltrona um pouco mais distante.

- Quer dizer que Hermione Granger nunca aproveitou a vida? – Perguntei colocando o pé em cima da bancada. – O que você já fez além de ler, Granger?

- Conservei meu corpo – disse me lançando um olhar enviesado. Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Não andou fazendo um bom trabalho. – Falei fazendo-a soltar um palavrão e chegar perto de mim. Senti todo o líquido do copo da Granger na minha cabeça. – PORRA GRANGER. Isso é desperdício.

- Aprenda a tratar uma mulher, Malfoy. – Mandou. A encarei, incrédulo.

- Você acha que eu não sei como tratar uma mulher? – Perguntei rindo. – Granger, você não me conhece...

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.

- Engraçado, não é isso que as sonserinas acham...

- Pois é. Sonserinas. Aposto que só ficam com você porque tem status de mal, mas mentem ao gemer dizendo que você está fazendo um bom trabalho. – Falou e eu senti que estava corando. Ela imitou a voz de uma mulher gemendo. – Oh Draco, vai com mais força, vai Draco! A única coisa que ela está querendo dizer nesse momento é: porra, filho da puta, faz que nem homem.

- Não me provoque, Granger. – Eu falei dando um sorriso malicioso. Foi a vez dela corar e afastar-se um pouco.

- Eu apenas digo os fatos, Malfoy. Ou você acha que a Parkinson tem bom gosto? Fala sério, ela não sabe diferenciar um macaco de uma pessoa comendo ela.

- Wow, como você é romântica – ironizei. Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir a Granger falar em comer alguém.

- Mais uma vez: eu apenas digo os fatos.

- Pois está redondamente enganada. – Falei levantando-me. Quem a Granger pensa que é para me dizer que eu não sei como tratar uma mulher? – Elas gemem meu nome porque eu as faço mulheres de verdade.

A Granger me encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e depois... desatou a rir. Ela chorava de rir a minha frente, e aquilo começou a me tirar muito do sério.

- Malfoy, você é engraçado – falou apontando para mim. – Realmente, você daria um bom piadista.

- Vai à merda, Granger. Aposto que você nunca beijou alguém. – Alfinetei. Ela parou de rir e ficou séria me encarando.

- O fato de eu não dar para qualquer um não significa que eu não tenha tido meus rolos.

- Ah, você se enrolou com quem? Seu lençol?

- Como... como – ela me encarou sem acreditar. – Como você ousa?

- Aff, fala sério, Granger. Eu apenas digo os fatos – falei soltando uma risada. – E o feitiço volta contra o feiticeiro.

- Ditados trouxas, Malfoy? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não, Granger. Nós também dizemos isso no mundo que você não pertence – falei piscando. Ela ficou vermelha e eu senti minha face arder quando aplicou-me um tapa. – Como, como você...

Não terminei, pois ela já saíra correndo até a porta. Consegui impedi-la de sair quando ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta. Ela deu um berro quando sentiu que eu a prensara na parede. Suas mãos tremiam e aquilo estava começando a me divertir, ou talvez fosse o efeito da bebida que eu tinha feito.

- Você diz que eu não sei tratar uma mulher, me aplica um tapa e depois pensa que pode sair assim? – Perguntei perto de seu rosto. Ela fez uma careta.

- Erh, que cheiro horrível de bebida – falou tentando tapar no nariz. Ela tinha medo nos olhos, e aquilo me fez sentir-me como um caçador. – Malfoy, afaste-se de mim.

- Por quê? Tem medo, sangue-ruim? – Perguntei aproximando-me. Ela fechou os olhos e senti seu corpo tremer.

- Tenho nojo – falou com dificuldade. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu senti o corpo da Granger ficando cada vez mais corado e quente.

- Fala sério, Granger. Você está com tesão – falei incrédulo. Ela abriu os olhos, e eles estavam com um brilho completamente diferente.

- Tesão? Há! Malfoy, eu não curto doninhas – falou rindo. – Malfoy, você realmente achou que eu fosse ficar com tesão por você me prensar na parede? Estou com nojo, e sinto que a qualquer momento vomitarei.

- Digo o mesmo, nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão perto de uma sangue-ruim, mas te ver ficar quente perto de mim é divertido – provoquei. Senti ela se arrepiar e aquilo me fez sorrir com malícia. – Granger, eu sou seu maior inimigo.

- Me deixe ir embora – ela pediu e eu senti um tom de suplício. Aquilo só servia para me instigar.

É, eu era um covarde.

Eu era um sonserino.

- Granger, você realmente não me conhece – falei com a voz baixa. Ela olhou para meu rosto e em seguida desceu o olhar até a minha boca. Eu não acredito, a Granger está me encarando com desejo.

A partir daquele momento aquela noite parecia levar outro rumo. Eu realmente não deveria ter misturado tanta bebida alcoólica em um copo só.

- Granger – comecei sentindo o instinto falar mais alto. – Fale que me quer.

A Granger encarou-me por alguns segundos e depois baixou o olhar.

- Eu quero... bebida – falou conseguindo forças para me empurrar. – Ande Malfoy, prepare outra bebida.

Apenas ri enquanto servia o copo dela e o meu.

...

Eu e a Granger estávamos sentados, cada um em uma poltrona, enquanto bebíamos o que eu achava que fosse o sétimo copo.

- Realmente, você daria um bom atendente de bar – falou a Granger soltando uma risadinha. Eu apenas ri silenciosamente no meu canto. – Malfoy, o que aconteceu com sua mão?

Olhei para minha mão, ela continuava a sangrar e não iria parar por um bom tempo.

- Um feitiço que não deu muito certo – falei franzindo o cenho. A Granger encarou-a por alguns minutos e chegou perto de mim após levantar-se meio cambaleante.

- Deixe-me ver isso – falou autoritária. Puxei a mão e a coloquei perto do peito.

- Não! – Falei tentando impedi-la. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ande, não seja criança. – Mandou e eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Odeio que cuidem de mim – falei irritado. Ela apenas se limitou a revirar os olhos de novo e puxou com mais força. – PORRA GRANGER, isso doeu.

- Ops, desculpe – ironizou enquanto analisava os cortes. – Caramba, você é masoquista, Malfoy? Deixe-me tentar fazer algo.

- Granger, eu não confio em você bêbada – falei meio temeroso. – Já não confio sóbria, imagina depois de beber sete copos.

Ela soltou uma risada divertida e sua face já estava corada por causa da bebida.

- Malfoy, até bêbada eu sou boa em feitiços – brincou soltando um soluço. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela puxou a varinha e começou a murmurar algum feitiço. O sangue foi estancando e quando eu vi só possuía cicatrizes dos cortes na minha mão. Olhei-a meio impressionado.

- Pronto – falou rindo e afastou-se. Pegou o copo e foi se servir de mais bebida.

- Hm... – fiquei olhando um tempo para a minha mão enquanto ela sentava-se de novo na poltrona ao lado da minha. – Valeu, sangue-ruim.

Ela apenas soltou mais uma risada e quando vi já estava fechando os olhos. O copo caiu de sua mão e foi parar no chão, batendo contra o piso. Eu sorri de lado e senti o cansaço se apoderar de mim. Fechei os olhos, seguindo o exemplo da Granger, e acabei pegando no sono.

No dia seguinte acordei com uma dor de cabeça do inferno. Olhei para os lados e esfreguei os olhos.

A Granger já havia ido embora. Mas aquela noite ficaria para sempre na minha memória.

Eu; Granger; Dois copos de bebida.

* * *

n/autora: Se gostaram que tal clicar ali embaixo e deixar um review? So, o que estão achando da história? :)

Beijos,

Ciça ;*


	3. Taste

Capítulo 2. **Ou **Taste.

* * *

Suddenly

I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Sexto ano.

Torre de Astronomia.

Na semana seguinte eu consegui fugir para a Torre de Astronomia sem que os idiotas me seguissem – eu realmente não estava com humor para aturar Pansy falar mais alguma babaquice no meu ouvido. Eu juro que quase a enfeiticei por ser tão idiota.

- Ah, eu deveria saber que o encontraria aqui – disse uma voz feminina atrás de mim. Não precisei me virar para saber que mais uma vez a Granger estava cumprindo o dever dela de monitora.

- Que bom – falei revirando os olhos. – Esperava poder beber mais um pouco hoje é? – Perguntei rindo. A Granger ficou vermelha.

- Eu não sou uma bêbada – falou irritada. Eu apenas suspirei enquanto tirava uma garrafinha da minha mochila.

- Bom, eu sou – respondi abrindo e dando um gole na garrafa. A Granger me olhou com repulsa.

- Você só sabe beber e tentar estragar a vida dos outros? – Perguntou nervosa. Fingi pensar.

- É, parece uma boa – falei dando de ombros. – Você não concorda?

- Não – respondeu-me crispando os lábios e foi até o meu lado. Eu observava o jardim, sem realmente fazê-lo. – Malfoy, pare o que está começando.

- O que? A bebida? – Perguntei sem entender e apontei para a garrafa. A Granger bufou.

- Estou falando do seu plano, seja ele qual for. Você acha que somos idiotas? O Harry já percebeu que está tramando alguma coisa, eu simplesmente fingi que não sabia. Mas achei muito estranho desde que vi sua mão sangrando. Não era à toa e você não fez um feitiço daquele, é necessário artes das trevas para fazer aquilo. Pare com o que você planeja.

Aquilo me fez ficar vermelho de raiva. Quem a Granger era para me dar ordem ou para tentar se meter na minha vida?

- Granger, não tente entender o que desconhece – avisei estreitando os olhos. – Estou falando sério, você está se metendo em algo bem pior do que você sonha.

- Malfoy, você é um sonserino – começou. Eu a olhei sem acreditar.

- Jura? Você descobriu isso quando? – Perguntei irônico. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Mas você é aluno de Hogwarts – terminou.

- Isso não faz diferença, Granger. Todos que foram bruxos aqui na Inglaterra passaram por essa escola.

- Você não é um assassino, Malfoy. – Falou sussurrando. Aquilo me fez erguer as sobrancelhas e olhá-la por um tempo.

- Você não sabe. – Respondi sem pensar. Ela suspirou cansada.

- Malfoy, as pessoas descobrirão. O diretor descobrirá. – Falou exasperada. – Pare antes que sobre mais para você.

- Se eu parar... – eu não consegui terminar, era pessoal demais. Mas a Granger parecia mesmo interessada. – Granger, eu vou estar encrencado.

- Você já está – avisou-me em tom de alerta. Era mais uma pessoa que não confiava no meu potencial e aquilo era extremamente irritante.

- Granger – comecei aproximando-se dela. Ela não recuou, apenas me encarou nos olhos. – Não se meta aonde não é chamada.

Eu me afastei e comecei a andar para longe dela, quando me lembrei que minha mochila havia ficado largada no chão. Dei meia volta para pegá-la, mas a Granger já a segurava com as duas mãos enquanto me encarava.

- Me entregue, Granger. – Mandei. Eu tinha coisas que não eram para ninguém ver naquela mochila.

A Granger ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu travessa. Meu Merlin, ela sorriu travessa.

- Sabe, eu poderia ganhar de você em uma luta agora e entregar o que você deve ter aqui dentro para a professora Minerva – falou pausadamente. Senti minhas mãos começarem a suar.

- Granger, me entregue a porra da mochila. – Mandei irritado. Ela apenas pegou a varinha de dentro do bolso e me atingiu com um feitiço. Senti minhas costas doendo quando meu corpo bateu contra a parede.

A Granger saiu correndo e tropeçando com minha mochila nas mãos.

- Filha de uma puta – exclamei antes de correr escada à baixo atrás dela. Consegui visualizá-la quando já tinha virado em um corredor. Ela corria apressada e olhou para trás. Quando me viu seus olhos se arregalaram e ela começou a correr com mais pressa. Apenas revirei os olhos e corri atrás dela. Quando consegui alcançá-la, segurei-a pelo braço e taquei-a na parede. Ela ofegou de dor quando bateu nas pedras.

- Você é mesmo um covarde – exclamou respirando pesadamente. Senti minha própria respiração falhar.

- Me devolva isso – mandei tentando arrancar a mochila da mão dela.

- Não! Até você jurar que parará de tentar matar as pessoas por aqui – disse irritada puxando a mochila de encontro a ela. Argh, odeio mulheres.

- ME DÁ ESSA PORRA, GRANGER. – Mandei enquanto puxava com mais força e segurava-a pelo pulso. Ela exclamou de dor quando meu aperto se intensificou.

- ME SOLTA, MALFOY. – Falou com ódio. Consegui pegar de volta minha mochila e soltei seu pulso. Ela o massageou enquanto lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos.

- Eu avisei Granger, para não se meter – eu cuspi seu sobrenome enquanto ela tentava segurar as lágrimas.

- E eu te avisei que era melhor parar com o que quer que você estivesse fazendo – falou ela com o mesmo desgosto na voz que eu.

- Granger, você não faz idéia de onde pode estar se metendo – tentei avisar pelo que me pareceu ser a centésima vez. – Para a melhor da classe você está sendo bem burra no momento.

- Há, eu sou a melhor da classe, é Malfoy? – Perguntou sorrindo de lado. Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Isso não é um elogio, Granger.

- Foi o que me pareceu. – Falou com tom de vitória. Eu a encarei, sem acreditar.

- Granger, não tem como elogiar uma sangue-ruim. Você não tem nada de bom para oferecer – falei em tom de deboche. Sua face corou, mas ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Isso porque você nunca provou – provocou-me mordendo o lábio inferior. Arregalei os olhos. – Quem sabe você não goste como gosta de beber?

- Granger, você está mandando uma indireta? - Perguntei sem acreditar. Aquela garota não era a Granger.

- Pra você? Não – falou rindo. – Quem mandaria uma indireta para você, Malfoy? Apenas digo que você tem que abrir seus horizontes. – Ela chegou perto do meu ouvido. – Existem coisas melhores do que sonserinas. Talvez você até goste.

Ela foi se afastando me deixando com a boca aberta. Desde quando a Granger sabia flertar? E tão bem...

- Granger – chamei-a segurando-a pelo braço e prensando-a de novo na parede. Aquilo estava começando a virar um hábito. – Eu já não avisei para não me provocar? Eu não sou simpático e legal como o Potter e o Weasley.

- Como se ninguém soubesse disso – falou sorrindo de lado. – Malfoy, por que você simplesmente não para de me prensar na parede para não fazer nada em seguida? Isso broxa qualquer garota.

- O que você fez com a sangue-ruim sabe tudo? – Perguntei sem acreditar naquilo. Ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Desde que eu provei aquela bebida percebi que se você não conhece, não sabe o gosto.

- Engraçado, esse costumava ser o meu ditado.

- É? Que legal – ironizou a Granger soltando-se de mim e voltando a andar pelo corredor. Aquela garota era maluca?

- Granger, eu não disse que tinha terminado nossa conversa – falei puxando-a para mim. Ela pensou por alguns segundos.

- Para mim nós já tínhamos terminado – falou sem entender. Dei uma risada curta e fria.

- Nós mal começamos... – sussurrei perto de seu ouvido sentindo-a se arrepiar.

- Malfoy... – ela começou, mas ouvimos passos no corredor.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou-nos Severus Snape quando já estávamos separados. Ele olhou de mim para a Granger. A sangue-ruim estava corada dos pés à cabeça e eu não pude deixar de me divertir.

- Encontrei a Granger passeando pelo castelo – falei em tom de zombaria. Ela me encarou sem acreditar.

- Granger, menos vinte pontos para Grifinória – falou o Snape com desgosto. Hermione Granger bufou e saiu de perto da gente. Quando só estávamos eu e o Snape, ele me encarou sem acreditar. – O que você estava fazendo com a Granger?

- Apenas ameaçando-a – respondi rapidamente passando minha mochila pelo ombro. – Boa noite, professor.

Saí rapidamente dali esperando que ele caísse na minha mentira.

Naquele momento eu já estava completamente interessado no que a Granger tinha para me oferecer.

Quem sabe eu não apreciasse o gosto?

* * *

n/autora: Agradecimentos à Gabriele e kawany weasley. Espero que gostem do capítulo, viu? E que continuem acompanhando a Fic.

Ei pessoal, se vocês gostaram, apertem no botão ali embaixo e mandem reviews ;P

Beijos,

Ciça ;***


	4. Like

Capítulo 3. **Ou **Like.

* * *

Why she had to go I don't know

She wouldn't say

I said something wrong now I long

For yesterday

* * *

Sexto ano.

Sala Precisa.

- Granger, não sabia que a encontraria aqui – falei assim que entrei na Sala Precisa. Eu apenas imaginara um lugar em que eu pudesse ficar sozinho, então surgira os móveis que eu geralmente utilizava naquela sala.

- Interessante o lugar onde você fica quando vem para cá – disse a Granger enquanto andava pela sala. Todos os objetos antigos. Eu podia ver o colar que eu pretendia utilizar preso à parede. A Granger o fitou com grande interesse e ergueu a mão.

- Granger – chamei-a puxando-lhe pelo pulso. Ela virou-se para mim, surpresa por eu estar segurando-a.

- O que foi, Malfoy? Achou que ninguém fosse descobrir seu esconderijo? – Perguntou soltando uma risada. – Não foi preciso muito cérebro para achá-lo.

- Não para o Potter – falei rindo friamente. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Mas para mim...

- O que você quer? – Perguntei rudemente. Aquela sangue-ruim estava me tirando do sério.

- Apenas quero me certificar que você não irá machucar ninguém nesses terrenos, não me preocupo com você e sim com os outros – falou a Granger com nojo e se afastando de mim. Continuou a olhar ao redor.

- Ainda bem que eu não pensei nas minhas armas mortais – ironizei seguindo-a. Ela soltou uma risada curta.

- É, como se você tivesse cérebro o suficiente para construir uma – debochou. Eu apenas revirei os olhos e fui me servir um pouco da bebida que eu imaginara.

- Quer, Granger? Quem sabe você fique um pouco mais suportável? – Perguntei. Ela postou-se ao meu lado enquanto observava-me mexer com as bebidas.

- Desde quando você bebe tanto? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Desde que eu sinto necessidade – falei sem prestar atenção. Passei um copo para a Granger. A sangue-ruim apenas encarou-me e deu um gole. – Sabe Granger, sua oferta no outro dia realmente estava muito boa.

A Granger corou – aquilo me deu um prazer imenso de assistir.

- Eu estava apenas te provocando. Eu estava irritada com o Rony aí descontei naquela brincadeira de mau gosto – falou tentando se justificar. – Eu não sou desse jeito.

- Mas parecia que você realmente estava se divertindo – provoquei um pouco. Ela crispou os lábios.

- Estava me divertindo vendo sua cara de palhaço em acreditar que algum dia eu teria algo contigo – falou.

- Eu não quero um relacionamento, Granger.

- Muito menos eu, Malfoy. E ergh... com você? Putz!

- Você continua furiosa com o Weasley – argumentei. Ela ficou calada, a expressão de ódio se acentuando. – Aff, Granger, você realmente não sabe como tratar um homem, muito menos consegui-lo.

- Eu consigo se eu quiser, apenas não sei se ele ainda vale à pena – falou severamente. – Além do mais, vindo de uma pessoa que realmente tem dificuldades em tratar bem as garotas, duvido que isso me afete.

- Granger, garanto que eu sou mil vezes melhor do que o Weasley – falei bocejando. Aquela conversa estava começando a me cansar. – Além do mais, o Weasley está todo alegre porque alguma garota finalmente o notou, por isso começou a beijá-la em todos os cantos, e a se esfregar no meio do Saguão de Entrada. Cena nojenta a meu ver e...

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a Granger me puxou pela gola da camisa e beijou-me com força. Ela estava realmente irritada e aquilo era demais.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo para impedi-la, suas mãos se suavizaram no meu pescoço e ela pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo, pois se afastou totalmente corada.

- Ah meu Merlin, o que eu fiz? – Perguntou apavorada enquanto tapava a boca com as mãos.

- Isso que eu chamo de uma garota furiosa – falei aplaudindo. – Faça isso no Weasley e quem sabe ele não largue a outra por você?

Ela ficou vermelha e saiu correndo, mas parou na porta e virou-se para mim:

- Espero que isso não saia daqui – avisou apontando para mim. Apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Não quero que saibam que fui assediado por você, Granger. Mas pode contar comigo para uma coisa: vingança contra o Weasley. Ah, isso eu gostaria não apenas de assistir, mas de participar.

A Granger corou mais ainda.

- Eu não sou vingativa. – Falou saindo da Sala.

Eu apenas sentei-me enquanto pensava na atitude grifinória da Granger.

Mas ela não aguentará por muito tempo, todo mundo tem seu lado vingativo.

Quando eu disse que todos têm seu lado vingativo, eu não sabia que a Granger se renderia tão fácil a ele. Na semana seguinte ela abriu a porta da Sala Precisa com força. Será que eu terei que pensar em algo tão complicado assim para ela não conseguir me achar?

- Ele é um verme – exclamou ela irritada enquanto pegava alguns móveis e saía quebrando tudo. Eu apenas assisti com grande interesse a explosão de uma mulher com o coração partido. Que coisa ridícula.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntei mesmo sem querer saber. A Granger bufou e lá se foi uma bancada inteira para o espaço.

- Ele é um verme, não merece uma lágrima minha – falou, embora começasse a chorar.

- Menos Granger, todos os garotos só querem saber de sexo, pensei que você soubesse disso. – Eu disse olhando-a por cima do meu copo. Ela me devolveu o olhar e eu vi algo que nunca pensei que fosse ser: desejo. Um puro desejo; vingativo certo, mas era desejo. – Granger?

Antes que eu pudesse continuar ela me puxou novamente pela gola, mas dessa vez não cessou os beijos. Abriu os lábios e forçou a entrada da língua com entusiasmo na minha boca. Aquilo me pegou desprevenido. Geralmente era eu quem aprofundava o beijo, mas a Granger estava completamente fora de si. Um segundo depois meu cabelo estava arrepiado e o ar parecia fugir dos meus pulmões com rapidez. A sangue-ruim mordeu meu lábio inferior e sugou-o com agilidade. Suas mãos estavam descendo perigosamente sob meu peito. Minhas mãos já estavam em seu rosto, segurando-a. Eu não ia deixar a Granger se divertir sozinha, além do mais, nós dois queríamos vingança do Weasley. E Merlin sabe o quanto ele deseja a morena que está me beijando – só ela é idiota para não perceber.

Puxei-a com força tocando em sua cintura e arrancando-lhe um suspiro. Mordi seu queixo, meus lábios começaram a percorrer seu pescoço e ela cravou as unhas nas minhas costas. Aquilo era melhor do que eu imaginara.

Minha camisa já estava jogada no chão junto à dela. Nossas peles se encostavam, ambas quentes. As marcas dos arranhões da Granger deveriam ficar por alguns dias nas minhas costas.

Era delicioso saborear sua inimiga, sabendo que ao mesmo tempo está ferindo todos aqueles que estão ao lado dela. É como saber que o bem finalmente se rendera ao mal.

Quando eu finalmente deitei-a em uma cama que aparecera na sala, a Granger parou de me beijar e encarou-me com os olhos castanhos repletos de malícia e... arrependimento? Medo?

- Malfoy, eu preciso ir. – Apressou-se a dizer. Aquilo me enfureceu.

- Agora não, Granger – mandei beijando-lhe com avidez. Ela se desviou de mim. Arrrrgh.

- Não, Malfoy. Eu realmente preciso ir – falou com receio. – Isso está indo longe demais, era apenas uma vingança.

- E continua sendo uma vingança – falei com raiva. Será que a Granger não estava gostando?

- Ótimo, mas eu já me vinguei o suficiente por hoje. – Disse exasperada. Pegou as roupas no chão e colocou-as.

Olhou para mim por alguns minutos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Quando quiser Granger, é só me procurar – falei piscando. Ela revirou os olhos e foi embora.

Eu estava completamente louco. Louco por querer fazer aquilo com a Granger; louco por pensar em me vingar dessa forma dos meus inimigos; mas estava mais louco ainda por querer tanto aquilo para que eu pudesse provar a mim mesmo que eu ainda tinha controle sobre a minha vida.

E que não era em tudo que eles conseguiriam mandar em mim. Mesmo se fazer sexo com a Granger significasse que eu ainda tinha minha liberdade, eu iria consegui-la.

* * *

n/autora: nhaaa, eu esperava comentários :(

Triste. Só tive dois, obrigada à Tathiana e kawany weasley.

Beijos.

Comentem pessoal, é só colocar um "gostei".


	5. Want

Capítulo 4. **Ou **Want.

* * *

Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

* * *

Sexto ano.

Corredor das Masmorras.

Eu passara duas semanas imaginando o que se acontecera entre mim e a Granger e sinceramente, eu estava irritado por ela ter ido embora daquele jeito. Quero dizer, por que ela teve que ir embora? Medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa? Fala sério, era só uma noite, nada mais do que aquilo.

Esse joguinho era mais fácil com as outras garotas, mas a Granger simplesmente faz as coisas em um impulso e depois dá para trás e vai embora. Odeio mulheres indecisas.

Eu estava justamente pensando nisso enquanto andava pelo castelo, sozinho, sabendo muito bem que aquela era a noite de ronda de Hermione Granger.

- VOCÊ! – Ela exclamou assim que me viu.

- Não, você. – Eu falei apontando para ela. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer algo a Granger começou a bater em cada parte do meu corpo que conseguia. Essa garota adora me pegar desprevenido. – Pare Granger, eu não estou com humor para brincar hoje. Na realidade eu não estou com humor nenhum então nem para conversar eu estou bom. Estou pior do que de costume.

- VOCÊ É UM CANALHA – berrou a Granger me dando socos. E caramba, que força.

- Me diga algo que eu não sei – falei cansado. Aquela semana havia sido horrível. Eu estava exausto, arrependido, cansado, temeroso e queria apenas me matar.

- Vai dizer que não foi você quem mandou o colar, hein? – Perguntou-me furiosa. Eu a encarei sem acreditar.

- Que acusação sem fundamento, Granger. Como ousa falar isso? – Perguntei tentando não parecer suspeito. Ela continuou a investir tapas contra mim. – Pare com isso!

- Você acha que ninguém está pensando nisso? O Harry está cada vez mais achando que é você, e eu agora mais do que nunca. Eu VI o colar.

- Eu juro que eu não tive nada a ver com isso – falei tentando me desvencilhar dela. – Pare com isso, Granger. PORRA, está me irritando.

- Imbecil – ela me empurrou e eu senti que estava batendo na parede.

- Chega, Granger. Chega! – Falei segurando seus dois pulsos. Ela parou de se debater e me encarou por alguns segundos. Eu pude ver lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos e antes que desse por mim eu a puxara ao meu encontro, beijando-lhe com força. Ela tentou resistir, mas depois de um tempo acabou cedendo.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dera em mim. Quando vi já estava na famosa Sala Precisa com a Granger embaixo de mim, nossas roupas jogadas no chão, ouvindo um suspiro sair de seus lábios.

- Dessa vez você não vai embora – falei com gosto. Ela riu enquanto eu a beijava de novo. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava furiosa e não acreditava que não havia sido eu, mas talvez o perigo a excitasse tanto quanto a mim.

- Infelizmente não tem como – falou baixinho. Eu a beijei por mais algum tempo até que percebi que a queria. E fora com grande satisfação que ouvi um gemido sair de seus lábios enquanto eu explorava todo seu corpo.

Nossos beijos começaram a virar semanais quando eu a pegava sem querer em uma ronda. Ela começou a parar de lutar para não me ver e eu comecei a sentir que tinha um pouco mais liberdade fazendo-me não pirar completamente naquela situação em que eu estava vivendo.

Os beijos começaram a ficar menos rápidos e cheios de ódio; eram calmos e aproveitávamos como se fossem os únicos.

Os abraços pararam de ser seguidos por insultos; às vezes era apenas uma noite deitados na mesma cama.

Os xingamentos cessaram, mas não por completo; as ironias tomavam conta de nossas conversas, mas dessas vezes elas eram um pouco mais suaves e divertidas de se lidar.

Mas eu simplesmente não confiava nela. Eu não podia. Ela era amiga do santo Potter e do idiota do Weasley. Eu era apenas uma forma dela se refugiar quando estava irritada ou magoada.

E ela era apenas uma forma de eu sair daquele mundo perfeito dos comensais da morte, onde todos devem seguir estritamente as ordens como se fosse questão de morte ou vida – e era. Eu não queria mais ser o filho perfeito puro sangue, meu pai começava a me dar náusea. Todos esperavam grandes feitos de mim, mortes violentas na minha mão, começando por aquele diretor imbecil e velho, mas que eu sempre respeitei a minha vida inteira.

Eu estava destinado a coisas horríveis, enquanto ela tinha um futuro inteiro na mão, esperando apenas pelas oportunidades certas.

Eu me guiava pelo caminho errado. E eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde nos separaríamos de uma só vez.

Eu só não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

Após o dia em que o Weasley foi "quase" morto, ela me procurou com lágrimas de raiva e tristeza.

E eu sabia o que se seguiria a partir daquele dia.

- Você é desprezível, Malfoy – falou com um tom que beirava a mágoa. – Não, é sério. Eu não acredito que você conseguiu ser tão baixo a ponto disso.

- Você irá me entregar – eu afirmei. Não era uma pergunta, era um fato.

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e eu nunca havia visto tanta raiva em seus olhos.

- Não irei, porque não quero que isso me cause perguntas embaraçosas. Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida Malfoy.

- Espere Granger, é sério... – ela não me deixou terminar. Apenas riu sem humor.

- Chega disso, é insano. Doentio. Você é doentio, não tem amor próprio muito menos pelas pessoas. Malfoy, minha vingança acabou. Eu simplesmente estou cansada disso e quero voltar a minha vida normal.

E ela saiu andando. Nunca mais dirigiu a palavra a mim.

Ela estava certa, eu não tinha amor próprio. Mas eu estava começando a entender o que era precisar de alguém de verdade, o que era querer alguém ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis. Começara com uma simples vingança, mas eu queria muito mais que aquilo.

Eu tinha inveja do Weasley. Sabia que mesmo fazendo todas aquelas merdas ele acabaria com a garota, porque as merdas dele não eram nada comparadas as minhas. E Hermione Granger não era burra para não entender o que estava se passando.

Ela simplesmente apagaria tudo da memória. E todas as cenas ficariam cravadas em mim.

E eu soube durante toda a minha vida que o ontem era mil vezes melhor do que o amanhã que me aguardava.

* * *

n/a: o próximo capítulo é o epílogo. Eu mereço coments, não mereço? *0*

Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic.

Beijos.


	6. The End

Epílogo. **Ou **End.

* * *

Why she had to go I don't know

She wouldn't say

I said something wrong now I long

For yesterday

Eu andei silenciosamente pelo quarto deixando uma mulher em minha cama dormindo em sono profundo. Eu tinha meus compromissos naquele dia no Ministério e não poderia chegar atrasado.

Naquela semana o noivado de Hermione J. Granger havia sido anunciado com Ronald B. Weasley.

Fazia anos que eu não a via, mas parecia que fora ontem que estávamos tendo nossas vinganças pessoais dentro da Sala Precisa.

Saí de casa avisando ao elfo para que dissesse a Astoria aonde eu havia ido, ela entenderia. Na realidade, com sorte eu achara alguém que pudesse me entender um pouco. Mesmo que o casamento tenha tido um empurrão das famílias. Ela era puro sangue, assim como eu. Mas era gentil e daria uma ótima esposa. Infelizmente não era a mulher errada que eu esperava, mas era a certa que poderia fazer meus dias de vida que me sobraram valer à pena.

A reunião inteira que eu tivera fora extremamente cansativa e massacrante.

Assim que eu saí da sala e andei pelo corredor reconheci a voz que eu tanto ouvira sussurrar palavras inaudíveis em meu ouvido.

- Granger – cumprimentei acenando com a cabeça. A mulher parou de falar com um homem e cumprimentou-me de volta.

- Malfoy. – O homem deu-lhe um tchau e andou para longe da gente. Geralmente aquele era um ato conhecido quando eu chegava perto de alguém naquele inferno.

- Soube do seu noivado com o Weasley – falei o sobrenome com nojo. Ela crispou os lábios. – Parabéns, Granger.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – Agradeceu sem vontade. Eu estreitei os olhos e fiz a pergunta que tanto martelava em minha cabeça.

- Granger – comecei chegando um pouco mais perto para poder abaixar o tom de voz. – Você se arrepende?

Ela me encarou sem nenhuma dúvida. Era extremamente inteligente, e aquilo eu admirava.

- Não. – Sussurrou por fim dando um sorriso fraco.

- Eu te amei Granger, mas só pude descobrir isso mais tarde. – Falei antes que pudesse me refrear.

- Eu sei, Malfoy – ela me respondeu depois de um tempo. Vi algumas lágrimas em seus olhos, mas contive o desejo de beijá-la como fizera no corredor de Hogwarts. – Eu também te amei, em nossos breves momentos juntos.

Ela me encarou por algum tempo. Eu sabia que ela não poderia falar aquilo que eu ansiava ouvir. Seu coração já pertencia a outro homem, muito antes de acontecer algo entre nós dois.

- Adeus Malfoy. – Ela se despediu pela segunda vez na vida de mim. E fora tão doloroso quanto da primeira.

Apenas a assisti se distanciando. Eu sabia que tinha errado a minha vida inteira: nas palavras, nos gestos, nos atos, nas escolhas. E agora não poderia voltar atrás, pois infelizmente já era tarde.

Ela foi embora, e não me disse metade do que eu sabia que tínhamos a dizer um ao outro.

Ficamos apenas com o passado na lembrança.

Antigamente o amor me parecia tão ridículo e fácil. Era enganá-lo e sair ganhando naquele jogo.

Mas as noites em que eu passei com a Granger em Hogwarts me ensinaram uma lição que eu com toda a certeza deveria ter aprendido antes.

Aquele jogo não se jogava sozinho;

E sim a dois.

E era bom estar preparado, pois não possuía regras.

Eu perdi, perdendo-a junto.

E o ontem nunca me parecera tão desejável.

O meu amanhã não a teria.

Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

* * *

n/autora: já que é o finalzinho da Fic, que tal deixar pelo menos um review dizendo se gostou?

Obrigada.

Beijo, Ciça ;*


End file.
